Generally, in a belt power transmission mechanism with a belt wound on multiple pulleys, in order to transmit power between the pulleys reliably, the peripheral length of the belt is set shorter than a layout peripheral length between the pulleys on which the belt is to be wound, whereby strong tension can be applied to the belt.
However, it may take time and labor to wind such a belt having the belt peripheral length shorter than the layout peripheral length between the pulleys on the pulleys. To reduce the time and labor, in the patent document 1, there is disclosed a tool for assisting the operation to extend a belt in the peripheral direction and wind it on the outer peripheries of pulleys.
For example, the belt installation tool disclosed in the patent document 1 has a structure including a pulley pressing part to be pressed against the outer periphery of a first pulley by the tension of a belt wound thereon, a belt hold part for hooking and holding the belt, and a belt pressing part for pressing the belt wound along the outer periphery of the first pulley against the outer periphery of the first pulley. Use of this belt installation tool can facilitate the operation to extend the belt in the peripheral direction and wind it onto the outer periphery of the first pulley.